


Here to Talk

by Scallop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: As in Crowley using Sam's soul for leverage, But he's very good at sex, Crowley is not a good person, Crying, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallop/pseuds/Scallop
Summary: Dean makes a deal with Crowley to get Sam's soul back.





	Here to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting fanfic online and my second time ever writing porn :P Basically, I've read all the Dean/Crowley fics on Ao3 and wanted more so I wrote some. See end notes for consent info.

Dean stood in the middle of the crossroads, heart thumping, looking around in every direction so he wouldn’t be caught off guard when—

“You know, you could just ask for my number, and we wouldn’t have to bother with this summoning nonsense.”

Dean composed himself, turning around to face Crowley. “I want to make a deal. My soul, for Sam’s. No tricks, no bullshit.”

Crowley laughed. “Your soul isn’t worth much, given we all know your friend Castiel will be waiting in the wings to snatch it back from me. Unless you’d be willing to give me his grace as well…?”

Dean clenched his jaw and didn’t respond.

“No, I didn’t think so.” He paused to let Dean stew while he considered his counter offer. “But I am in a generous mood, and there’s one other thing I’d quite like from you.”

Somehow Dean knew this couldn’t possibly be good. “What do you want?”

Crowley smiled. “I’d like to fuck you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Would you like me to repeat myself, or was that a rhetorical question?”

“What—I mean, _no_ , I mean—“ Dean paused. “You’re seriously willing to do this for—for sex? For one lay?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, now. But you can’t have failed to notice I’ve had my eye on you. And there’s not much point to being the King of Hell if you can’t indulge in a bit of hedonism for its own sake now and again.”

Crowley slowly moved forward toward Dean as he spoke. Dean took a step back. His heart was beating fast in his chest and bile was rising in his throat at the thought of— _submitting_ —to Crowley. He could feel himself flushing with embarrassment and hoped to God Crowley wouldn’t notice.

He swallowed. “Can I think about it?”

Crowley laughed harshly. “Sure, go on. Have your little sexuality crisis, pretend you might not do this. Give me a call when you’re ready to be a man and take it up the arse.”

\----

Dean knew he was being ridiculous. He had been ready to go back to hell, and even if Cas did have a good shot at rescuing him, that was way worse than—than getting fucked. Even by Crowley. But somehow it didn’t feel like it.

He held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring two, three, four times before Crowley answered.

“Yes, Squirrel?”

“Okay.”

“Brilliant. I’ll text you the address.”

\----

Dean read the contract top to bottom. He was satisfied that Crowley would keep his end of the deal. The specifics of Dean’s end were…unsettling. Crowley wanted not just a fuck but a blow job, rights to call Dean whatever names he liked and to inflict what he referred to as “small to moderate amounts of erotic pain.” Dean didn’t particularly want to know what that meant.

“This is one I’m afraid I can’t let you seal with a signature, Squirrel.”

Dean swallowed. Crowley smiled.

“That’s it. Pucker up and come to Daddy.”

Dean braced himself as he let Crowley press their lips together. He soon felt Crowley’s tongue probing at his teeth and reluctantly allowed him entrance to tease at the inside of his mouth. One hand was trailing slowly down Dean’s sensitive ribcage when the other suddenly grabbed him by the hair to pull his head back and expose his neck, which Crowley licked a long, wet stripe up before speaking low into Dean’s ear.

“Oh, pet, we’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

He let go at the same time as he gave Dean’s ass a firm squeeze, making him jump in surprise. Crowley chuckled. Dean resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Sammy, he thought. I can do this for Sammy.

“Alright then, enough foreplay. Strip.”

Dean obeyed, heart beating fast, trying to pretend Crowley wasn’t there while Crowley stared at him with unrelenting hunger. When he was completely naked, Crowley started to pace around him slowly, taking in his body from top to bottom.

“Oh, what a fine specimen you are. Look at that perky little arse. Can’t wait to get my cock in it.” He circled back around to eye Dean’s soft cock, which he started playing with.

“A touch below average down here though, are we? That’s quite alright—I don’t like to be shown up by my bottoms.”

At that, Dean couldn’t control himself anymore.

“Fuck off, Crowley.”

“ _Dean!_ ”

Dean flinched at the sudden increase in volume.

“The contract expressly forbids backtalk. This is your first and only warning. A second infraction will result in punishment, a third in the dissolution of the contract. Do I make myself clear?”

“…Yes.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, apologize to me.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“And what are you sorry for?”

“For talking back.”

“Right, because if I want to tease you for having a measly little cock, that is perfectly within my rights, isn’t it?”

Dean was breathing heavy now, clenching his fists in anger. He knew Crowley was pushing him on purpose, trying to get him to break. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He could get through this, for Sammy.

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. You’re forgiven. Now, where was I?” His eyes drifted back down to Dean’s cock, and his face immediately lit up with what could only be described as an evil grin. Dean realized why only after a moment.

“Oh, my. Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is the famously heterosexual Dean Winchester getting off on being humiliated by the King of Hell?”

If Dean had been embarrassed before, now he was in a full on panic. He was straight. Wasn’t he? Sure, he might occasionally check out a pretty looking guy a few beers into the night, but this was different. This was Crowley, forcing him to stand there naked and take verbal abuse. How was he hard?

“I—I don’t—I’m not—“

“Oh, you poor thing. Don’t worry, your secret’s safe. Just between you and me, hm?”

Dean wanted to cry, but at the same time he could feel himself becoming even more aroused. What the fuck was wrong with him? 

“Well, a closeted little cockslut like you must be absolutely gagging for it. I won’t make you wait any longer. Be a good boy and get on your knees for me.”

Dean obeyed without saying a word, not trusting his voice. His legs were shaking as he knelt at Crowley’s feet.

Crowley stroked Dean’s hair. “Go on, get my cock out.”

Dean unzipped Crowley’s pants and reached inside. His eyes widened. He’d expected Crowley to have chosen a well-hung meatsuit, but this thing was enormous. Porn star worthy. He didn’t know how on earth Crowley expected to fit it inside him. His heart gave a stutter of fear at the thought.

Forcing himself to refocus, Dean leaned forward and took the head of Crowley’s cock in his mouth, sucking tentatively. Crowley rested his hand on the back of Dean’s head, urging him forward.

“That’s it. Take Daddy’s cock like a good little slut.”

Dean wanted to roll his eyes at Crowley’s unimaginative dirty talk, but somehow it just made the whole thing even more degrading. Here he was, the great Dean Winchester, sucking demon cock and being talked to like a goddamn bimbo whore. 

Crowley pushed him down to the point of discomfort, lips stretched wide and swallowing around Crowley’s cock to keep from drooling on himself. He let him up again after a second, guiding him in a slow, steady pace.

“Mm, you like this, don’t you? Having a big, fat cock in your mouth, stuffing your face? Little Dean, acting all macho, hitting on waitresses and strippers, when—mm—when all he really wants is to be stuffed with cock and told what a dirty whore he is.”

Dean gagged as Crowley increased the pace, thrusting forward slightly in time with Dean’s movements. Dean grabbed one of Crowley’s thighs for leverage, but with his superior strength Crowley remained in total control of the blow job. In spite of himself, Dean was still completely hard, arousal building with each of Crowley’s taunts.

“Listen carefully to me, Dean.” Crowley’s voice was getting rough. “I am going to come in your mouth, and you are going to swallow all of it. If you spit, you will be punished, and I will ensure that you don’t enjoy it despite your obvious masochism.”

Dean was unable to respond given the giant cock currently pumping in and out of his face.

One minute of punishing thrusts later, Crowley spilled deep in Dean’s mouth. Hot, bitter come coated his tongue and throat, and he swallowed it down with a shudder.

“There’s a good boy.” Crowley patted Dean’s cheek and tucked his cock back into his suit pants. Dean wiped the spit and precome from his lips with the back of his hand.   
“Still good and hard for Daddy, hm?” He knelt down to stroke Dean’s cock gently, running his thumb along the underside. Dean was caught between wanting to flinch away and lean into it, and stayed frozen under Crowley’s touch. Another warm hand came to rest on the side of Dean’s chest, thumb circling a nipple. The touch felt so wrong in its gentleness. Crowley’s whole body was so close to his now, and Dean could feel the warmth from it, smell the musk and cologne. He shut his eyes as Crowley increased the pace of his strokes. Dean’s breath was getting heavier, his pleasure building when suddenly Crowley stopped, and Dean opened his eyes.

Crowley was smiling hungrily down at him. Dean was suddenly struck by Crowley’s utter ruthlessness and sadism. The way he clearly relished Dean’s fear and helplessness. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Crowley was a demon and the King of Hell. Now was not one of those times.

Dean was leaning back with his hands on the floor behind him now, still breathing heavily. Crowley leaned in further, placing a hand on Dean’s inner thigh and speaking softly into his ear.

“You won’t come until I’ve got my cock in you.”

Just as he said it, he brushed his thumb against Dean’s hole—the first time he’d touched him _there_ this evening, and the first time anyone had touched Dean there in years. 

“Let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

Dean got up and let Crowley lead him to the king size bed at one end of the room. Crowley took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“On your back.”

Crowley grabbed some lube from the side table and slicked up two of his fingers as Dean watched in trepidation.

“You’ll want to relax as much as possible for this bit. Have you ever taken anything up here before?”

Dean was caught off guard by the genuine question. He’d been keeping silent to stop himself from crying or telling Crowley off. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, like, a finger. A couple times.”

Crowley pressed his fingers against Dean’s hole and started slowly circling it. “We’ll take it slow.”

He slipped one finger inside, working it deeper slowly. Dean squirmed a bit at the weirdly intimate feeling.

“How’s that feel?”

Dean frowned. “Uh, ok?”

“Good.”

Crowley gave a few more slow thrusts and twists of his finger before slipping in another beside it.

“Breathe, Dean. You can take it.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“How come you stopped being an ass all of a sudden?”

Crowley gave him a stern look. “Watch yourself, pet.” But then he smiled. “You’ve been good for me, I thought you deserved a reward.” He paused, giving his fingers a good twist. “On a more practical level, it actually is important for you to relax. I did promise not to leave any serious damage, and healing powers are one thing demons completely lack. Except when it comes to ourselves, of course. One of the nice things about fucking other demons.”

Crowley had started exploring the rest of Dean’s body with his other hand; giving his cock a good stroke here and there, pinching his nipples, teasing over erogenous zones. He added some more lube and continued his skilled and precise fingering. He had Dean squirming and struggling to control his breathing by the time he added a third. It occurred to Dean to ask—

“How—how many times have you done this before?”

Crowley smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. A few thousand, I’d say. Twice in the last month. Why, are you enjoying yourself, pet?”

Dean could only answer with a groan. Dear God almighty, how did he end up here?

Crowley shifted his weight and leaned in to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck, beard brushing against sensitive skin. Dean was reluctant to admit it, but Crowley was better at necking than any girl he’d ever been with, period. Jesus Christ. Maybe he was gay.

After another minute, Crowley broke the silence to speak softly into Dean’s ear again.

“I think you’re ready for my cock.”

God help him, Dean _shivered_ at that. He was still scared; a part of him was still _terrified_ , but the fear was tangled up tightly with arousal in his gut.

“Turn over and stick your arse out.”

Dean blushed and did as he was told, getting on all fours. Crowley slicked up his cock—no condom, as per the contract—and pressed it against the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean nearly jumped when he first felt it touch his hole. He forced himself to stay still and breathe. Crowley still didn’t move. Dean looked over his shoulder at Crowley in silent question.

“Ask me to fuck you.”

“What?”

“Ask me to fuck you.”

Dean flushed. “That—that wasn’t in the contract.”

Crowley laughed. “You want to get the lawyers out, now?” He gave a short thrust, brushing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. “Go on. Ask. I’m not moving until you do. And anyway, I think you want to.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that. He turned back away from Crowley, staring into the mattress. He stayed there for nearly a minute. Then he spoke, just barely audible.

“Fuck me.”

“What was that?”

Dean took a deep breath and repeated himself, louder this time. “Fuck me, Crowley.”

At that, Crowley thrust forward in one smooth movement. Dean started nearly hyperventilating at the sudden burn and intense stretch. Crowley stroked a hand soothingly up and down his back.

“Relax, Dean. You’ll get used to it. Halfway there.”

Dean balked. That was only _half_?

The rest Crowley took more slowly, spreading Dean’s arse with both hands as he sank deeper inside.

“W-wait. Stop.”

Crowley did, and they both stayed there in silence as Dean calmed his breathing, hole clenching repeatedly around Crowley’s cock. After a minute, Crowley spoke up again.

“Just a bit further, pet. You can take it.”

Dean took one more deep breath, and then nodded. “Yeah, okay. I’m good.”

Crowley sank the last inch of his cock into Dean, pelvis pressed against ass and balls against balls. He stayed there just a moment before pulling back agonizingly slowly. As he pressed back in equally slowly, he leaned in to say,

“You have an absolutely delightful arse.”

Dean shivered. The pain was fading as his body adjusted, pleasure building. Every time Crowley sank fully inside him, a warm, fuzzy feeling radiated through his body from deep in his gut. 

Crowley suddenly gave a sharp thrust that knocked Dean off his guard and had him slip down to his elbows, ass still held in place by Crowley’s cock. He moved to right himself, but Crowley’s hand was pressing on his head, holding him down.

“Shh, pet, don’t get up. You look lovely like this. Face down, arse up like a proper bitch.”

Dean was caught off guard by the humiliating statement and the wave of shame and arousal that came with it. He couldn’t help but obey, even when Crowley moved his hand away to grab a handful of Dean’s ass.

“This is what you’re good for, Dean. Getting fucked by better men than you.”

Dean felt his eyes start to water and his throat seize up. _I’m not going to cry_ , he thought desperately. _I can’t._

“No one’s ever done this to you before. Do you know what that means? I think that means you’re _mine_. I think that means your _arse_ is mine. And I think you’re going to be a very, very good bitch for me.”

Dean was panting and grasping at the sheets with sweaty hands. Crowley started fucking him faster.

“You love this, don’t you? Having a nice, thick cock filling you up? Fucking you hard and deep?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on anything but what Crowley was saying. Crowley leaned in again, chest against Dean’s back.

“I’d like an answer, pet. Do you like having my cock in you? Does it turn you on?”

Dean’s voice broke as he answered, and he knew he was done for.

“Yes,” he said quietly, and the tears started falling.

Crowley immediately slowed his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and slowly leaned back, moving them to sit against the headboard with Dean in his lap.

“Shhh, pet, it’s alright. Daddy’s got you.”

Dean sniveled pitifully, the comforting words doing nothing to help his humiliation. Crowley continued to thrust up into him as he spoke, arms holding him tightly in place. He pressed his cheek against Dean’s jaw.

“It’s okay to be a cockslut, pet. Because you’re _Daddy’s_ cockslut, and he’s going to take good care of you. You just lay back and take Daddy’s cock, alright?” He reached up and wiped the tears from Dean’s face.

“Let it out, pet. No need to pretend here. Daddy knows what a slut you are, and there’s no one else who can see you right now. Your secret is safe.”

Crowley reached down to stroke Dean’s still-hard cock, and Dean couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Do you want to come, pet? Daddy would love for you to come all over yourself while he’s got his cock in you.”

Crowley sped up his thrusts again and jacked Dean’s cock in time with them.

“Daddy’s getting close. He’s going to fill you up with his come. Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Dean was so overwhelmed with emotion and sensation he could barely think straight, but he knew he needed to come. He started moving with Crowley’s thrusts and grabbed Crowley’s other hand for something to hold onto.

“That’s it, pet, let go. Daddy’s here.”

Dean came suddenly with a loud groan, cock spurting onto his stomach and chest. Crowley held him tight all the way through, until he gave one last harsh thrust and spilled inside him, Dean’s hole squeezing his cock.

Exhausted, Dean lay back limply against Crowley’s chest, panting. He’d stopped crying, but his face was still wet with tears. Crowley carefully adjusted them so his cock could slip out of Dean, along with a trickle of come.

“That’s your end of the contract taken care of, love. Say the word and Sam has his soul back.”

Right. Sam. Of course. 

“I should—I should be with him. When you do it.”

“Of course. Might want to shower first, though. You smell like you’ve been fucked.”

Dean groaned in response, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He put his face in his hands.

“Please never bring this up.”

“As you wish. Though, if you change your mind, I’m always here to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the warnings, this is rape, on account of Crowley having a huge amount of leverage over Dean. The fact that Dean enjoys it physically doesn't make it okay, and in real life, Dean would likely be very traumatized. If you would like to learn more about practicing good consent, here is a good article: http://www.scarleteen.com/article/abuse_assault/drivers_ed_for_the_sexual_superhighway_navigating_consent


End file.
